We Had a Connection
by Ary Lee
Summary: Serie de One shots y Drabbles (sin orden cronológico) Inspirados en todos los personajes de Until Dawn, pero principalmente en Sam y Josh. "Olvidó en dónde estaba, olvidó su nombre y olvidó fingir que Josh no le interesaba en términos románticos. Lo olvidó todo"
1. Te Perdono, Josh

_**We Had a Connection By Ary Lee**_

Serie de One shots y Drabbles (sin orden cronológico) Inspirados en todos los personajes de Until Dawn, pero principalmente en Sam y Josh.

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Until Dawn me pertenecen. Los derechos son de Supermassive Games y Sony Computer entertainment © No busco lucrar con esto.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que publicaré en este fandom que en español aún es muy pequeñito y nuevo, pero precisamente por eso quiero aportar con mi pequeño grano de arena y compartirles este humilde fic. Un punto que quiero aclarar antes de empezar, es que en la "realidad" de esta fanfic, Josh nunca es convertido en un Wendigo y todos están vivos, básicamente todos sobreviven. Y por último, cabe aclarar que los One shots o Drabbles pueden ocurrir antes de los incidentes del juego, así como posterior a ellos._

* * *

" _ **Te perdono, Josh"**_

Se sentía fatal. Su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y ante el mínimo movimiento que intentase realizar, podía percibir con facilidad como el dolor comenzaba a manifestarse por la longitud de sus extremidades. La cabeza le pulsaba, como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, Josh quiso llevarse una mano hacia dicha zona, pero no pudo concretar la acción, algo se lo impidió… fue entonces que decidió abrir los ojos, notando rápidamente que desde la cabecera de la cama, unas gruesas correas de cuero se aferraban con insistencia a sus muñecas. Sintió una horrible necesidad de liberarse de dichas ataduras, y como acto reflejo, no dudó un segundo en intentar quitarse esas amarras de encima, trató de zafarse moviendo tozudamente las manos, pero con eso y a causa del constante roce de las correas, Josh no consiguió nada más que lastimarse parte de la piel de sus brazos. Comprendió que sería inútil continuar haciendo eso, básicamente porque aquello no iba a brindarle la libertad que estaba buscando. Para deshacerse de esas correas, necesitaba mucho más que unos inútiles movimientos irracionales.

Suspiró con resignación, al tiempo en que volvía a cerrar sus ojos, el haber realizado esos bruscos movimientos le había costado un fuerte mareo. ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido para sentirse así de mal?

Aunque la anterior interrogante lo mantuviese intrigado, le perturbaba aún más el hecho de estar atado.

Con timidez e inseguridad, los orbes verdes del muchacho observaron todo a su alrededor, frunció el ceño e inmediatamente desconoció aquel cuarto, que no contenía más que esa incómoda cama en la que él permanecía acostado y atado de manos. Las paredes, a pesar de ser blancas y bastante pulcras, no dejaban de tener un aspecto tenebroso, sin mencionar que hacía un frío de los mil demonios ahí dentro. ¿En dónde rayos estaba?

De pronto, la única puerta del cuarto se abrió, una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años se introdujo en la habitación, ella sonrió con sinceridad al verle, unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, y casi sin poder evitarlo, se vio obligada a guiar una mano hacia su boca con el objetivo de acallar un sollozo.

—¿Mamá? —Pronunció, desorientado.

Melinda Washington no dijo nada, sólo se precipitó a la cama, acarició la cabellera castaña oscura de su hijo y depositó un pequeño beso sobre su frente.

—Estarás bien, Josh…

—¿Q-qué está pasando? —Le preguntó, sintiéndose abrumado.

Antes de que su progenitora pudiese responderle algo, dos enfermeras interrumpieron en la estancia, una de ellas, que a todas luces aparentaba ser la más vieja, miró a Josh con indiferencia y solamente se dedicó a realizar algunas anotaciones en un pequeño cuaderno que cargaba en una de sus manos. Mientras tanto, la más joven se limitó a liberarlo de aquellas fastidiosas correas, cosa que el muchacho agradeció al instante, no estaba seguro de haber podido lidiar un segundo más con esos artefactos. En cuanto la enfermera terminó de hacer eso, le preguntó si deseaba algo, Josh negó con la cabeza y las mujeres simplemente se limitaron a salir de la habitación.

Estaba bastante confundido, pero a la vez se sentía extrañamente relajado… se quedó viendo el camino que las enfermeras habían tomado y con lentitud comenzó a sentarse en la cama, descendió su mirada hacia sus muñecas, las observó con atención, éstas aún permanecían enrojecidas y marcadas por las ataduras, provocando que Josh por inercia, llevara uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda hacia dicha parte de su piel. Con la yema de su pulgar, rozó la zona lesionada de su brazo derecho e intentó encontrar en su cabeza alguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para que todo comenzara a cobrar sentido, pues poco a poco los recuerdos fueron acechándole…

Blackwood Pines, la maldita broma que repercutió en la desaparición y posterior muerte de Hannah y Beth, también recordó a Chris, a Sam y al resto de sus amigos… la depresión que lo aquejó intensamente luego de que aconteciera la tragedia de sus hermanas, los delirios y las pesadillas, el alcohol y las medicinas, la sádica venganza que cometió en contra de algunos miembros del grupo, Hannah convertida en un horrendo monstruo, el rescate en las minas, y el posterior internamiento en el hospital psiquiátrico…

Recordaba todo a la perfección, y siendo honesto, detestaba con toda su alma poder hacerlo.

Dejó de prestar atención a sus muñecas para pronto focalizar la vista sobre el rostro de su madre, Melinda continuaba acariciando su cabeza, lo tocaba con extrema delicadeza, como si fuese un objeto sumamente fácil de romper… pero precisamente así se sentía Josh, frágil, débil y endeble.

Llevaba aproximadamente dos meses en aquel lugar, y desde su internamiento, esa era la tercera ocasión en que se sometía a una terapia electroconvulsiva. Al recuperar el conocimiento, Josh siempre experimentaba lo mismo, unas correas se aferraban a sus muñecas, pero según le habían explicado hace un par de días, se las colocaban para evitar que pudiera autolesionarse al momento de despertar, debido a que cuando lo hacía, se encontraba demasiado desorientado como para razonar con relativa normalidad. Al cabo de unas horas, su madre siempre iba a visitarlo, a veces lloraba al verle, en otras ocasiones, hacía el intento de no hacerlo tan evidente.

Josh recargó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Melinda y ella en silencio continuó acariciándole el cabello. Las palabras no eran necesarias en un momento como ese, platicar sobre los avances de su terapia o de sus nuevas sesiones con el doctor Hill no resultaban ser temas de conversación muy adecuados ni agradables de tocar. En realidad, cualquier tema de conversación se le tornaba incómodo, Josh no quería hablar con nadie más que no fuese su madre o el doctor Hill, ni siquiera había querido ver a su padre, mucho menos a Chris o a Sam, quienes por cierto, eran las únicas personas que habían manifestado la intención de ir a visitarlo a ese hospital, pero Josh se negaba rotundamente a verlos, especialmente a ella.

Sabía que enfrentarse a Sam sería lo más complejo que tendría que realizar, y de sólo pensarlo sentía un pánico descomunal. Le había hecho muchísimo daño, y ella simplemente no se lo merecía. Sam era una chica especial, diferente a las demás y la única que podía entenderlo. En infinidades de ocasiones lo había hecho, como cuando sucedió lo de sus hermanas, nadie más estuvo tan cerca de él como esa chica lo había hecho. Samantha siempre fue incondicional en su vida, una amiga de verdad… e incluso, llegó a ser más que eso.

Josh no se consideraba digno de recibir esa atención, cariño y preocupación que Sam era capaz de brindarle. No podía comprender cómo era posible que una persona pudiese ser tan pura y buena, porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en las montañas, la rubia quería proporcionarle una nueva oportunidad, quería verlo y quería estar a su lado, pero Josh tenía en claro que debía alejarla de sí mismo, debía ignorar esos deseos incontrolados que tenía por abrazarla y pedirle perdón de rodillas, aunque doliera, tenía que hacerlo. No era bueno para ella y no deseaba lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sam no lo merecía. No merecía tener que lidiar con un maldito enfermo mental como él.

.

* * *

.

A pesar de contar con varios días de experiencia dentro de aquel recinto de salud mental, Josh aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a él, allí dentro todo era aburrido, hallar cualquier método de entretención o distracción parecía ser un gran desafío. Todo el tiempo iban y venían enfermeras de un lado hacia otro, ellas sólo se detenían para administrar los medicamentos de cada paciente, la rutina nunca variaba, siempre era igual.

Josh prefería pasar la mayor parte del día encerrado en su habitación, en raras ocasiones salía de ella, evitaba con todas sus fuerzas tener que toparse con el resto de los internos, porque aunque sonara extraño, la mayoría de esas personas parecían estar mucho más desquiciadas que él. Sin embargo, en cuanto su madre tuvo que abandonar el hospital, ya que las visitas no podían excederse más allá de una hora por día, la misma enfermera que le había liberado de las correas hace un rato, se acercó una vez más hasta su cuarto y le sugirió ir al jardín de la institución mientras los auxiliares de limpieza hacían el aseo dentro de su habitación. La idea claramente le fastidió, pero Josh no deseaba discutir por una banalidad de tal nivel, así que en silencio, orientó sus pasos hacia el lugar sugerido por la muchacha.

Y ahora que se encontraba sentado en una banca, bajo la agradable sombra que un árbol le estaba proporcionando, Josh se atrevía a decir que la idea de disfrutar del aire libre y la naturaleza no había sido del todo mala.

En la actualidad, los hospitales psiquiátricos no eran como los hacían ver en la mayoría de las películas. Estaba comenzando a creer que la sociedad había evolucionado considerablemente en lo referente a las prácticas de salud mental de las personas, porque a pesar de todo, ese lugar no era tan terrible en comparación a como lo había llegado a imaginar.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera prestó atención a la muchacha que se lo preguntó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ella tomó asiento a su lado y entonces Josh la miró.

 _Era Sam..._

Se quedó inmóvil, siendo incapaz de respirar o siquiera pestañear, no podía creer que ella estuviese ahí… de seguro su mente enferma nuevamente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, aquello debía ser una más de sus tantas alucinaciones. Negó levemente con la cabeza, en tanto guiaba ambas manos hacia su rostro, ya no lo soportaba más, ¿hasta cuándo demonios tendría que lidiar con toda esa mierda? ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a parar?

—Josh, soy yo…

El mencionado apartó bruscamente las manos de su cara, volvió a mirarla sin poder convencerse de que Sam estuviese sentada junto a él, pero cuando ésta posó una de sus manos sobre su pierna supo inmediatamente que no estaba alucinando, pues la sensación que percibía cuando ella lo tocaba no podía ser ocasionada por una simple alucinación, se sentía demasiado real para serlo. Frunció el ceño, al tiempo en que la observaba con infinita confusión, estaba vestida como las enfermeras de la institución y parecía estar tan inquieta como él lo estaba. Abrió su boca con intenciones de preguntarle qué diantres había hecho para evadir de tal modo la seguridad del hospital, pero Sam realizó un gesto con su dedo índice indicándole que guardase silencio.

—Tu enfermera me ayudó —explicó, apuntándose las prendas que traía encima. El chico observó la filipina blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo, y en efecto, era similar a la que ocupaban las enfermeras del recinto —. No cuento con mucho tiempo, pero en verdad… necesitaba verte, aunque fuese un minuto.

La miró a los ojos sin decir nada, la mirada de Sam era completamente sincera, y su expresión denotaba dolor en todo su esplendor. Josh fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, su sentimiento de culpa sólo iría en mayor aumento si continuaba viéndole de esa forma.

—Sé que no quieres verme, y lo entiendo —prosiguió en voz baja —. Entiendo también que quieras alejarte de todos nosotros y dejar lo que ocurrió atrás, pero necesito que escuches algo. Josh, yo…

—Lárgate, Sam —le interrumpió, adusto.

La susodicha sonrió con amplitud, dejándolo aún más confundido de lo que estaba. Le acababa de decir que se fuera de una manera bastante tosca y ella se limitaba a sonreír como si acabase de oír el mejor de los cumplidos.

—Extrañaba tanto tu voz —susurró, emocionada.

—Estoy hablando en serio, quiero que te vayas.

Sam conocía a Josh lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba siendo sincero al decirle eso, sabía que se sentía avergonzado y culpable por todo lo que había hecho hace algunos meses en esas malditas montañas. Sam se negaba a permitir que su amigo continuase torturándose con el fastidioso sentimiento de culpa, porque después de todo, lo que Josh hizo fue producto de su inestable estado mental, y considerando eso, sencillamente no podía culparlo.

—Me iré, pero antes debes saber que yo… te perdono. Te perdono, Josh, sólo quería que lo supieras —dijo, yendo directo al grano. Los orbes verdes del castaño se clavaron con intensidad sobre los de la joven, y aunque en el exterior no mostrase ni un ápice de impresión ante lo que acababa de oír, en el fondo se sentía sumamente feliz —, no me importa lo que haya pasado, sólo sé que no puedo guardarte rencor, y aunque en un principio me cuestioné mil veces esto, te juro que no puedo evitarlo…

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sam? ¿En verdad no te importa que haya jugado cruelmente con la vida de Ashley, de Chris e incluso con la tuya? —espetó, incrédulo —. Te hice daño…

—No —le cortó abruptamente —, no me hiciste nada.

—Pero quería hacerlo —refutó con frialdad.

Eso provocó que el rostro de Sam empalideciera, el tono en que se lo dijo la hizo sentir escalofríos, trató de ignorar el leve temblor de sus piernas y brazos, mientras lo miraba con el mentón en alto. No pensaba flaquear, había llegado demasiado lejos como para mostrarse amedrentada por unas simples palabras, iba a poner todo de su parte para mantenerse inquebrantable ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No, eso no es verdad. Pudiste haberlo hecho en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo nunca lo hiciste.

Antes de que Josh pudiese refutar esas palabras, la joven enfermera que había ayudado a Sam a infiltrarse en el hospital, se les acercó disimuladamente diciéndoles que no contaban con más tiempo, la rubia sólo asintió y la enfermera siguió caminando con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Samantha, por favor no vuelvas más… —murmuró.

La chica ignoró esa petición en tanto se acercaba a él y depositaba un pequeño y veloz beso sobre la comisura de sus labios, Josh deseó con todo su ser moverse un poco más y hacer que sus bocas se unieran, pero dentro de su cabeza aún conservaba un poco de cordura, la suficiente como para tener fuerza de voluntad y contenerse de hacerlo.

Sam se levantó rápidamente del asiento, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y con alivio se aseguró de que nadie estuviera observándoles.

—Espero que no me rechaces la próxima vez que venga a visitarte —le advirtió, antes de marcharse.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A: Espero de corazón que les haya gustado el primer one shot, en los siguientes irán apareciendo poco a poco el resto de los personajes del juego.**_

 _ **Trataré de actualizar seguido este fic, ya que sólo son one shots y Drabbles y no me toman mucho tiempo escribirlos y editarlos.**_

 _ **Los reviews y las criticas constructivas siempre serán bien recibidos, me brindan muchísimo ánimo para continuar, así como también las alertas de follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Oso y nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Feliz cumpleaños, Sam

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Supermassive Games y Sony Computer © No busco lucrar con esto.**_

* * *

 _" **Feliz cumpleaños, Sam"**_

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado en tanto se mordía el labio inferior, en el interior de su casa todo estaba en penumbras… aparentemente sus padres y hermanas se encontraban dormidos, suspiró aliviado, eso automáticamente lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, al menos no tendría que soportar los gritos de sus progenitores, éstos no parecían tolerar que ya no fuese un niño pequeño, tampoco parecían comprender que tuviese nuevas formas de entretenerse. No entendía por qué se alteraban tanto cada vez que salía a divertirse con sus amigos, tenía diecisiete años, después de todo, era bastante normal que un chico de su edad frecuentara fiestas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, más aun tratándose de una persona extrovertida y popular como él lo era.

Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha. Nada, absolutamente nada, nadie parecía estar despierto ahí dentro, ni siquiera su perro. Cerró la puerta despacio y quitó las llaves con la misma delicadeza, sólo debía sacarse las zapatillas para subir sigilosamente las escaleras y de ese modo finalmente llegar a su cuarto, pasar desapercibido no podía ser tan difícil, aunque claro, sería mucho más fácil si su casa no fuese tan grande.

Echó un vistazo hacia la cocina sintiendo la enorme tentación de orientar sus pasos hacia dicha estancia, quería un vaso de agua con urgencia, había fumado demasiado y su garganta seca se lo estaba recordando. A diferencia de sus amigos, esa noche Josh decidió no consumir ninguna gota de alcohol, le costó bastante trabajo hacer dicho esfuerzo, a final de cuentas, para nadie era un misterio saber que tenía una afición por los tragos fuertes, sin embargo, estaba tratando de controlar varios de sus vicios y la oportunidad de autoproclamarse como conductor designado fue la mejor opción para hacerlo.

No lo sopesó por más tiempo y simplemente caminó en dirección a la cocina, no podía tener tanta mala suerte como para que su madre se despertase y apareciera en dicho lugar, había llegado muy lejos para que sucediera algo como eso y terminase siendo descubierto.

A oscuras y procurando no chocar con ningún objeto, el castaño se aproximó al lavaplatos, tomó un vaso de la alacena, estaba dispuesto a llenarlo de agua, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando la luz del cuarto se encendió.

«Mierda» pensó, antes de girar sobre sus talones y observar de quién se trataba.

—Demonios, Sam… —siseó, al tiempo en que destensaba sus hombros —, por un instante llegué a creer que eras mi mamá.

La chica arqueó una ceja, indignada.

—Prometiste llegar antes de medianoche, Josh, y ya son las cuatro de la madrugada —el chico la miró con cierto ápice de diversión. La rubia se veía muy graciosa con aquella expresión de ofuscación y aquel dedo acusador apuntándole el rostro, ¿desde cuándo Sam controlaba sus horarios? Más bien, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que hacía? —. No estoy bromeando.

—Lo siento, mamá, se me pasó la hora —contestó, sarcástico.

No le preguntó qué hacía en su casa, estaba acostumbrado a encontrarla allí, la chica era muy cercana con sus hermanas y éstas constantemente la invitaban a pasar la noche con ellas, cosa que a Josh no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, Sam le simpatizaba bastante, demasiado para su gusto, y francamente aquello comenzaba a preocuparle. Decidió no pensar en eso, al menos no en frente de ella. Se volteó de nueva cuenta para llenar el vaso con agua y finalmente beberlo. Sam lo observó de reojo y se cruzó de brazos sin decirle nada. Se sentía molesta y realmente no sabía si su enfado se debía a que Josh no cumplió su promesa o porque había olvidado su cumpleaños.

Hannah y Beth organizaron una junta con los más cercanos, la reunión se llevó a cabo en casa de los Washington, estuvieron compartiendo hasta muy tarde, y a pesar de excederse en al horario Josh nunca apareció. La muchacha fingió que aquella ausencia no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, incluso se rió y contestó con indiferencia cuando Chris le preguntó si estaba enfada con Josh por no estar ahí, pero tenía que reconocer que en cierto modo sí se encontraba dolida. Hubiese esperado que personas como Emily, Mike, Matt o Jessica lo olvidasen, pero de Josh jamás lo imaginó. Sabía que él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ella, sólo eran amigos y tampoco podía crucificarlo por haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños… quizás estaba siendo un poco inmadura.

—Espera… ¿a quién le prometí llegar a media noche? —Preguntó de repente.

Sam suspiró, ya no tenía deseos de seguir con esa charla.

—A tus hermanas —contestó sin ganas. Josh entrecerró sus ojos e intentó recordar aquello, pero en los vestigios de su mente no hallaba nada que se relacionase a lo que Sam estaba diciéndole.

Su celular vibró dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, de forma inmediata llevó su mano hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el móvil, observó la pantalla encontrándose con varios mensajes, ignoró el más reciente, sabía que se trataba de una chica con la cual estuvo en la fiesta y no tenía deseos de responderle, así que directamente puso su atención en los mensajes restantes, la mayoría eran de Chris, de sus hermanas, de Ashley e incluso de Emily, con quien no cruzaba muchas palabras. Pero eso no era precisamente lo que tenía a Josh impactado. Más bien se trataba de los mensajes y de su contenido.

 **23:45 PM. Ash.**

 _«Josh, ya estamos todos, sólo faltas tú. Sam llegará pronto y queremos que se lleve una sorpresa. Apresúrate »_

 **00:48 AM. Chris.**

 _«Hermano, ¿dónde demonios estás? Sam llegó hace bastante rato»_

 **01:26 AM. Chris.**

 _«Josh, ¿no me digas que olvidaste el cumpleaños de Sam?»_

 **01:40 AM. Hannah**

 _«Me prometiste estar aquí antes de la medianoche, Josh»_

 **02:10 AM. Beth.**

 _«No puedo creer que olvidarás el cumpleaños de Sam»_

 **02: 35 AM. Emily.**

 _«No es por ser entrometida, pero Sam se ve decepcionada»_

 **02:58 AM. Chris.**

 _«Sam finge que no le importa tu ausencia, pero la conozco, sé que está triste y enfadada»_

—Maldición, lo olvidé por completo —exclamó, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Era una basura, o al menos así era como se sentía en esos momentos, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota y olvidar el cumpleaños de Sam? Quería que la tierra lo tragase vivo, quería desaparecer, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado y al mismo tiempo tan culpable ante una persona, ¿y cómo no sentirse de ese modo si esa persona era precisamente Sam? La chica más buena y considerada que podía conocer, la que siempre estaba dispuesta a entregarle su ayuda y apoyo, una amiga que él estúpidamente no estaba valorando.

Se encontraba dispuesto a disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la joven realizó un gesto con su mano indicándole que aquello no era necesario. Cosa que lo hizo sentir aún peor de lo que ya se sentía.

—Josh, no importa…

—No, Sam —refutó, acercándose unos cuantos pasos —, sí importa y mucho. Soy un desconsiderado, en verdad lo lamento.

No era la mejor forma de pedirle perdón, disculparse nunca había sido algo que supiera realizar, estaba consciente de eso y de hecho, no se sentía orgulloso, pero en situaciones así, Josh no era muy bueno con el uso de palabras, y lamentablemente no encontraba otra manera de expresar o definir con mayor precisión lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Aún estás a tiempo de felicitarme —musitó, entregándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Josh la miró sorprendido, cada segundo al lado de Sam no hacía más que confirmar lo magnifica que podía llegar a ser, cualquier otra persona en su lugar se habría enfadado bastante, mas no ella… actitudes como esa la hacían ser única, Sam no parecía albergar ningún sentimiento impuro o negativo en su corazón, la admiraba mucho por eso.

Sin decirle nada, terminó con la distancia que los separaba y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sam.

Aquel murmullo ronco la estremeció por completo, quería contestarle con un «gracias» o decirle cualquier otra cosa, pero no podía, las palabras estaban aglomeradas en la punta de su lengua, ni siquiera había sido capaz de corresponder el abrazo, pues su esqueleto se había vuelto de gelatina al momento de recibir semejante muestra de afecto.

Olvidó por completo su enfado, olvidó que Josh era el hermano de su mejor amiga y con valentía le regresó el abrazó, olvidó que su corazón se disparaba frenéticamente cada vez que se acercaba a él más de la cuenta, recargó la mejilla en su pecho y no le importó que su rostro enrojeciera al hacerlo. Olvidó en dónde estaba, olvidó su nombre y olvidó fingir que Josh no le interesaba en términos románticos. Lo olvidó todo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y de sus pensamientos con un simple abrazo.

Ni Josh ni ella podían ocultarlo, estaban deleitándose demasiado… ambos lo sabían, pues inconscientemente estaban moviendo sus manos hacia lugares que deseaban tocar, por más agradable que aquello se percibiera, no estaba bien sentir tanto frenesí. Sam se alejó poco a poco de él, los ojos verdes de Josh estaban clavadas con fijeza sobre los suyos, la observaban con un brillo especial, como si pudiera estar pensando lo mismo que ella. Eso la hizo sentir pequeña y por sobre todo muy vulnerable, básicamente porque en esos momentos sus pensamientos no eran muy pulcros. Tragó saliva al notar que la mirada de su amigo se dirigía hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Josh sonrió desconcertándola un poco. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—¿Esa camisa es mía? —Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Fue entonces que la chica asimiló su apariencia, por inercia guió sus pupilas hacia la prenda que llevaba encima, y en efecto, se trataba de una de las tantas camisetas escocesas de Josh.

—Es que no tenía con qué dormir, entonces fui a tu cuarto y la tomé —explicó, mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa —. Espero que no te moleste.

Josh se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro que me molesta —respondió, dejándola desconcertada por segunda vez —, es injusto que luzca mejor en ti que en mí. Aunque eso es normal.

—¿Me estás coqueteando?

El muchacho fingió inocencia en tanto se apuntaba el pecho con exagerado dramatismo.

—Además de mi camisa no veo que lleves nada más puesto —dijo al tiempo en que la inspeccionaba con la vista —, creo que quien está coqueteando es otra.

—Rayos, me descubriste… pues sí, mi misión en la vida es seducir hombres —articuló, irónica —. Es una lástima que contigo no haya funcionado.

—¿Y quién dice que no ha funcionado?

La rubia sonrió de medio lado, antes de negar con la cabeza y girar sobre su eje para regresar al cuarto de huéspedes. Diálogos como esos eran típicos en ellos, constantemente bromeaban de ese modo, pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que existía cierta cuota de verdad en esa falsa tensión sexual.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se giró de nueva cuenta para mirarlo.

—Buenas noches, Josh. Me debes un regalo.

—Claro, espérame en la alcoba, en unos minutos te lo doy —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Sam esbozara otra sonrisa.

La estudiante abandonó la estancia y rápidamente subió las escaleras. Dios, cómo desearía que esos comentarios en son de broma fuesen una realidad… Sam no sabía definirlo con palabras, pero… estaba segura de que tenían una conexión especial. Con sus manos cogió parte de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la guió hacia su nariz. Sonrió. Olía a Josh.

El castaño por su parte se vio en la obligación de servirse otro vaso de agua y beberlo con la misma rapidez que bebió el anterior. Necesitaba enfriarse, había experimentado muchas cosas con su reciente abrazo con Sam, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba vestida con una de sus camisas, siempre lucía atractiva, pero verla así había sido alucinante. Realmente no sabía de dónde demonios sacaba tanto autocontrol con ella.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola gente, se me cae la cara de vergüenza en serio, sé que prometí actualizar pronto y lamentablemente no lo hice, pero se me juntaron muchas cosas, mis exámenes finales, problemas personales, la llegada de mi sobrinito y una infinidad de cosas más. Perdónenme. Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar._

 _El próximo one-shot probablemente sea de Chris y Ash_

 _Agradezco a quienes siguen el fic y lo pusieron en sus favoritos. Y agradezco el triple a los valientes que se animan a comentar y a darme ánimos para seguir._

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el cap anterior a:**

 _ **EliMustang, albalamas, Vidian (hermanita preciosa, te amodoro mucho) y a Flor de Cerezo Kawai.**_

 _ **¡Abrazotes de oso y mil gracias por leer!**_

 _ **PD: escriban fics de Until Dawn en español hacen faltaaaaaa**_


End file.
